


Sleepy Manners

by DalmaArlissthayr



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Jack asintió, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, y cerrando sus ojos, a la espera de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.





	Sleepy Manners

Despertó sobresaltado, sus sentidos al cien por ciento tras lo que su cerebro solo podía clasificar como el sonido de una explosión.

 

En cualquier otro día y circunstancia, seguramente hubiera saltado a buscar su arma (que siempre se hallaba segura y cómodamente resguardada bajo su almohada), listo para enfrentar a quien fuese que estuviese irrumpiendo en su casa.

 

Por otro lado, esa idea tenía varios problemas: primero, esa no era su casa; segundo, esa no era su cama, por lo tanto, su arma no estaba bajo la almohada; y tercero, no estaba solo. El cuerpo caliente de su compañero de cama le impedía volar en dirección al peligro como le hubiese gustado hacer.

 

Como haciendo eco de sus pensamientos, Mac comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando confundido ante la obvia agitación de su amante.

 

\- ¿Jack? – llamó el más joven, luciendo tan deliciosamente perdido que en lo único que podía pensar el moreno era en besarlo hasta hacerlo enloquecer - ¿Qué sucede? -.

 

El mayor fue a responder, pero, justo en ese instante, otro estallido resonó por los pasillos de la casa, y todo el cuerpo del hombre se puso tenso como flecha. Entonces, Mac entendió.

 

\- Oye – dijo, alzándose un poco para dejar un pico en sus labios, prestando poca o nula atención al hecho de que su aliento debía ser brutal a esas alturas de la noche – Tranquilo, reconozco ese ruido, es solo uno de los juegos de Bozer -.

 

Su amante tragó con fuerza, sujetándose apenas ligeramente más fuerte a él - ¿Seguro? -.

 

El rubio sonrió – Seguro, amor – declaró, antes de volver a su posición anterior, acurrucado contra el pecho del mayor – Ahora vuelve a dormir, tenemos trabajo mañana -.

 

Jack asintió, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, y cerrando sus ojos, a la espera de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Su pareja dejó un suave beso sobre su cuello, y él procuró concentrarse el en eso: el cuerpo cálido de Mac, y la forma en la que su dulzura le mantenía anclado a la realidad.

 

Hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba dormir con Mac. El hombre más joven no parecía molesto por su necesidad constante de contacto, y solía sonreír divertido cuando se aferraba a su cintura mientras reposaban (ya fuese en la cama, en el sillón, o donde estuviesen); nunca, jamás en lo que le restara de vida, admitiría lo mucho que lo calmaban las manos de Angus cuando estaba teniendo un mal día, la cantidad de tiempo que perdía esperando a que el rubio enviase una mirada en su dirección, dispuesto a darle algo de atención.

 

Sus momentos favoritos eran los que pasaban en la cama; no necesariamente de forma sexual (a pesar de que habían descubierto que, incluso con todas las dudas que habían tenido con respecto al tema, ambos disfrutaban mucho el tener sexo), lo que buscaba, lo que realmente había sacudido su mundo la primera vez que fue consciente de ello, fue el _ridículo_ nivel de intimidad que compartían en esos momentos. Lo mucho que su chico debía confiar en él para dejarlo quedarse a su lado cuando estaba más vulnerable; lo bien que se sentía tener al rubio en sus brazos cuando, como esa noche, su mente decidía olvidar que estaba en casa, y no en alguna locación dejada de la mano de Dios a merced de cualquier lunático con delirios de poder.

 

Había sido información bastante difícil de digerir, en su momento. Pero, al final, suponía que las cosas habían salido tan bien como podrían haberlo hecho.

 

O tal vez mejor, quién lo sabía.

 

\- Puedo oírte pensar – reclamó a duras penas el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Mac lo miró entre sus pestañas, luciendo irritado como el infierno (demasiadas interrupciones a su endeble ciclo de sueño podían hacer eso) – Vuelve a dormir antes de que te saque de la cama -.

 

Jack se rió suavemente, inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre la cabeza del menor – Lo siento -.

 

\- Hablo en serio – susurró Angus en respuesta, haciéndolo sentir que todo estaría bien.


End file.
